My Love Story
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot tentang 'Cerita Cintaku' :


"_Appa! Sakit Appa! Berhenti Appa! Jebal!" rintih seorang namja kecil kepada Appanya._

"_Biar! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Berusaha kabur heh!" ucap sang Appa dan tetap memukul punggung sang namja kecil dengan pecut yang dimilikinya._

"_Sakit Appa! Hiks Hiks..." ucap dan tangis namja kecil tersebut._

_Tiba-Tiba_

_**BRAKK!**_

_Seorang namja yang sama kecilnya dan terlihat lebih muda itu mendobrak pintu rumah mereka. Ia berlari kearah namja yang lebih tua darinya namun terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia menarik namja tersebut juga koper milik sang Hyung dan menariknya keluar. Ia tidak mempedulikan death-glare yang diberikan dari Appa sang Hyung. Yang ia pikirkan adalah ia harus membawa sang Hyung pergi dari tempat ini. Sebelum mereka keluar, sang namja kecil berkata,_

"_Dasar Ahjussi jelek! Jahat! Bweek!" ucapnya seraya memeletkan lidahnya kearah Appa dari sang Hyung. Appa dari Hyungnya itu melotot dan sebelum ia marah, kedua namja kecil itu langsung lari menjauh dari rumah itu. Setelah sudah agak jauh, mereka pun berhenti. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, sang namja kecil berkata,_

"_Ya! Luhan Hyung! Kan aku sudah bilang segera pergi dari tempat itu!" ucap namja kecil tersebut kepada orang yang disebelahnya yang ia panggil Luhan Hyung._

"_Ne. Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Appa sendirian." Ucap Luhan seraya menengok kebelakang._

"_Ya! Hyung jangan kembali kerumah itu lagi. Hyung tinggal dirumahku aja." Ucap namja kecil itu._

"_Tapi Sehun-" kata-kata Luhan terputus saat namja yang dipanggilnya Sehun menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir Luhan._

"_Sstt.. Hyung gak bakal ngerepotin! Ayo!" ajak Sehun seraya menarik tangan Luhan juga koper milik Luhan dan berjalan kearah rumahnya._

Reality

Cast:

-Luhan

-Oh Sehoon

-Other...

Genre: Romance, Friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rating:T

Pair:Hunhan

Disclaimer: All cast belong to themself and god, this fic is mine :D

Thanks To: Tita,Putri,and Tsamara who's give me an idea to use bold,underline and red font color in some words :D

Warning: Yaoi, BL,Slash,OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Summary: Segala kenyataan pahit yang harus dirasakan seorang namja

Yay! FF oneshoot sekaligus chap 1 dari My Love Story :D Last, RnR Chingu :)

_Disaat aku menderita, _

_hanya kau yang mau melindungiku_

_Disaat aku kesepian, _

_hanya kau yang mau bersamaku_

_Disaat rasa ini mulai berkembang, _

_Aku tak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang tak boleh kulihat_

_Yah, aku tahu ini dilarang, _

_tapi satu yang akan aku katakan sebelum pergi_

_Saranghaeyo, Nae Saengie_

Pagi yang sangat cerah terlihat sangat indah jika kita perhatikan. Angin semilir menyapa seorang namja bersurai _brunette _yang sedang asyik merenung dan duduk dikursi panjang yang ada didepan kelasnya.

**Luhan POV**

'Selama ini aku selalu tersiksa, apa sebanyak itu dosaku, Ya Tuhan?' batinku.

Annyeong! Choneun Luhan Imnida! Aku sebenernya orang cina tapi terpaksa ngomong bahasa korea & indonesia gara-gara Author babo ini. Yah, jika dilihat dari masa laluku, kalian pasti menebak kalau aku tinggal sama Sehun. Yah, emang sih dulu aku tinggal sama Sehun, tapi sejak kelas 2 SMP aku pindah ke apartemen yang dibelikan orang tua Sehun. Awalnya sih aku nolak, tapi karena mereka maksa yah terima aja deh. Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku masih sering nginep dirumah Sehun. Segala kebutuhanku ditanggung oleh kedua orang tua Sehun, sehingga aku bisa sekolah di salah satu SMA terkenal dan termahal di Seoul, yaitu SM High School. Sekolah ini sebenernya ada namja dan yeoja, tapi hampir seluruh murid disini pacarnya sesama jenis. Sekolah ini menekankan kepada bakat masing-masing murid. Bakatku sendiri sih nyanyi sama dance. Untuk pelajaran anak SMA biasa, tentu ada tapi gak terlalu sering. Jam pelajaran disini kebanyakan untuk latihan bakat kami. Makanya, hampir seluruh murid lulusan dari sini pasti menjadi artis. Yah, itulah penyebab sekolah ini sangat mahal. Ngomong soal masa lalu, sekarang aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Appaku, dan soal Ummaku, ia sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku. Beruntung aku bertemu Sehun, anak orang kaya namun tidak sombong yang waktu itu menjadi sahabatku sejak pertemuan awal kami disebuah taman. Ia berumur 4 tahun lebih muda dariku. Saat Sehun membawaku pergi dari rumahku, aku sedang berumur 11 tahun dan ia berumur 7 tahun. Umur kami memang terbilang masih sangat muda saat itu, tapi pemikiran kami cukup dewasa. Sejak saat itu, aku sudah menganggap orang tua Sehun sebagai orang tuaku sendiri. Tapi aku tetap memanggil mereka Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, walaupun mereka memaksaku memanggil mereka Appa dan Umma. Ada 2 alasan kenapa aku tidak mau memanggi mereka Appa dan Umma, yang pertama aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka atas segala yang mereka berikan kepadaku dan aku masih memiliki harga diri, mereka sudah memberikan segalanya padaku, apa aku harus memanggil mereka Appa dan Umma?, dan yang kedua ini hanya aku, Tuhan, author dan readers yang boleh tahu, aku menyukai... ani, mencintai anak mereka. Yup, aku mencintai Sehun. Aku sudah lama menahan perasaan ini. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa perasaan aku ini terlarang -Walaupun disini pada pacaran sama sesama jenis-. Aku tahu dia masih normal dan masih menyukai yeoja. Tapi aku tidak salahkan jika aku mencintainya?

**Luhan POV End**

"_**DORR!**_" teriak Sehun mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang merenung.

"_**UWAA!**_" teriak Luhan seraya mundur-mundur ke ujung kursi dan akhirnya jatuh.

_**GEDUBRAK!**_

"Huahahaha! Hahaha!" tawa Sehun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengelus _**bokongnya yang baru saja mencium lantai dengan mesranya. **_

_**PLETAK!**_

Tiba-tiba Luhan melempar botol aqua—yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba ada disampingnya—kearah Sehun dan tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Appo,Hyung!" ucap Sehun seraya mengusap-usap _**kepalanya yang baru saja dicium botol aqua tak berdosa itu.**_

"Sukurin! Siapa suruh ngagetin orang!" ucap Luhan kesal seraya berdiri dan kembali duduk dikursi panjang yang tadi ia duduki.

"Habis, Hyung bengong aja. Mikirin apa sih?" tanya Sehun seraya duduk disamping Luhan.

"Aku mikirin apa juga bukan urusanmu." Kata Luhan.

"Ya ya ya. Terserahlah. Oh iya ntar pas istirahat, aku mau ngenalin Hyung dengan seseorang." Ucap Sehun semangat '45.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Ada deh Hyung!" ucap Sehun seraya mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Aah! Ca... Kit... Ceh... Hun..." ucap Luhan kesusahan. Sehun pun melepaskan cubitannya.

"Habis Hyung imut sih!"ucap Sehun enteng.

_**BLUSH!**_

Kedua pipi Luhan memperlihatkan semburat merah samar saat Sehun berkata seperti itu.

"Yah terserah. Ayo kita kekelas!" ajak Luhan seraya menarik tangan Sehun dan masuk kekelas XI-2.

Readers mau tau kenapa Luhan bilang ke Sehun 'Ayo kita kekelas'? Readers udah tau dong kalo misalnya Sehun ini 4 tahun lebih muda dari Luhan. Nah Si Luhan ini sekolahnya sempet berhenti 1 tahun, jadi sekarang dia seharusnya anak kelas XII jadi anak kelas XI. Untuk Sehun dia lompat 2 kelas karena otaknya yang encer, jadi dia bisa sekelas sama Luhan.

Dan selain otak encer, Sehun ini anak yang populer dikalangan yeoja maupun namja. Sifatnya yang baik namun tegas dikagumi oleh semua murid apalagi dia itu adalah ketua osis, Kakeknya yang punya sekolah ini, siapa yang gak kagum sama sosok Sehun ini coba? Tapi asal kalian tahu, Sehun itu selalu memperlakukan sang wakil ketua osis sekaligus Hyungnya yang imut itu lebih dari sikapnya kepada teman-temannya. Para fujoshi di sekolah mereka pun menamakan mereka sebagai 'Hunhan Couple'. Tapi Luhan tau jika Sehun pasti hanya menganggap itu main-main. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang berharap itu akan menjadi kenyataan. It's so different. Sangat miris mungkin. Tapi itulah kenyataanya.

'Saat Istirahat...'

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan semangat '45 setelah belajar dengan sangat malas-malasan pelajaran yang paling dibenci sama semua murid, 'Matematika', yah sebenernya sih bukan pelajarannya yang dibenci, tapi gurunya itu loh. Killernya minta ampun bro. Ih, amit-amit cabang bayi dah kalo sampe berhadepan sama itu guru. Baru mau nyamperin udah merinding duluan kali yah. Gezzz..

"Hyung, ppali Hyung!" ucap Sehun seraya menarik-narik lengan Luhan.

"Ne.. Ne.." ucap Luhan seraya berjalan disamping Sehun dan membiarkan tangan Sehun berada dilengannya. Ia merasakan rasa hangat yang berbeda.

"Annyeong Kai Hyung! Luhan Hyung, ini Kai Hyung! Dia ini sepupuku. Kai Hyung, ini Luhan Hyung! Ini sahabat yang udah aku anggap sebagai Hyungku sendiri yang suka aku ceritain ke Hyung." ucap Sehun membuyarkan Luhan dari lamunannya dan menyadari tangan Sehun sudah lepas dari lengannya.

"Annyeong! Choneun Kim Jong In Imnida!" ucap Kai seraya menyodorkan tangannya kearah Luhan untuk menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Ah, Annyeong! Choneun Luhan Iminda!" ucap Luhan seraya membalas jabat tangan Kai.

"Nah, Hyungdeul, ayo kita duduk disitu." Ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk meja dengan 4 kursi kosong yang berada di pojok kantin. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan kesana.

"Kai, Sehun, kalian mau mesen apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku Kimchi sama Oreo Milkshake Hyung." Ucap Sehun langsung.

"Aku Bibimbap sama Chocolate Milkshake Hyung." Ucap Kai.

"Baiklah, aku pesen dulu yah." Ucap Luhan seraya berlari kesalah satu kedai. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun sedang memperhatikannya sejak Luhan berlari kearah kedai.

**Sehun POV**

Aigoo... Luhan Hyung benar-benar imut. Gezz, ini orang tampang sama umur kontras banget sih. Beda sama aku, umur baru 15 tahun muka udah dewasa banget begini. Harusnya aku umurnya 14 yah, tapi dulu aku tk kecepetan, jadi sekarang umur aku 15 tahun. Soal pertemuan pertamaku dengan Luhan Hyung, waktu itu aku lagi jalan-jalan sama pembantu aku, terus aku ketemu Luhan Hyung lagi sendirian disana. Karena aku juga belum punya temen, jadi aku jadiin Luhan Hyung temen sampe sekarang. Aku juga udah nganggep dia sebagai Hyung kandungku sendiri. Tapi perasaan aku ke Luhan Hyung lebih dari sekedar perasaan kakak ke adik, yeah, aku mencintainya. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi hampir seluruh murid disekolahku baik yeoja maupun namja pacarnya sesama jenis. Aku sebenernya udah seneng banget pas para fujoshi di sekolah ini bilang kalau aku sama Luhan Hyung itu sepasang couple yang mereka namai 'Hunhan Couple'. Tapi aku takut Luhan Hyung tau kalo aku suka sama dia, jadi aku cuma respon biasa aja seakan-akan itu cuma main-main. Miris yah? Yah tapi mau gimana lagi, mungkin aja Luhan Hyung respon senang cuma pengen bikin para fujoshi seneng kan?

**Sehun POV End**

Luhan kembali setelah memesan makan mereka. Ia merasa seperti menjadi obat nyamuk disitu. Gimana gak? Sehun lagi asik ngobrol sama Kai. Luhan pun hanya bertopang dagu dan memandang kearah mereka berdua dengan bete juga mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. Terbersit rasa cemburu dihatinya saat melihat Sehun menyuekkinya dan lebih memilih untuk ngobrol dengan sepupunya. Sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka memakan dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Kai selesai duluan, ia pun izin kepada Sehun dan Luhan untuk kembali duluan.

"Hyung, Sehun, aku duluan yah, udah ditungguin sama Dio Hyung." Ucap Kai sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dio siapa Hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Namjachingunya Kai." Jawab Sehun. Sedangkan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Luhan. Mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Dan setelah selesai mereka pun langsung kembali kekelas.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Tak terasa sekarang sudah selesai waktu ujian kenaikan kelas, rapot sudah diterima, semua murid naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Sekarang para murid hanya tinggal menikmati masa liburan mereka selama 1 bulan penuh. Tapi tidak untuk satu namja bersurai _brunette_ yang tengah membereskan segala perlengkapannya karena sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke cina.

**Luhan POV**

Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke cina dan mungkin tidak akan kembali kesini lagi. Aku akan melanjutkan kelas 3 SMA disana. Sebenernya tidak rela juga meninggalkan kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tua Sehun, jadi lebih baik aku kembali ke cina. Aku juga sudah bertekad akan menembak Sehun sebelum aku berangkat. Aku tak peduli dengan jawaban yang akan kuterima, sebenarnya, jika ia menerimaku aku tidak akan pergi tapi kalau ia menolak aku lebih memilih pergi daripada nanti melihat ia bersanding dengan orang lain. Terkesan pengecut kan apalagi aku ini seorang namja, yah tapi mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

**Luhan POV End**

Luhan berhenti didepan rumah besar dan megah bercat putih dan biru langit, ia langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu –karena kebiasaan kalo kesitu gak ngetok dulu, berasa kayak rumah sendiri-. Ia berjalan kearah kamar Sehun, dan saat ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar Sehun, matanya terbelalak dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, Sehun berpelukan dengan Kai, itu wajar tapi ini, mereka berdua dalam keadaan topless. Sehun yang melihat Luhan berada disitu langsung melepas pelukan Kai dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang mematung.

_**PLAKK!**_

Tiba-tiba Sehun menampar Luhan membuat Luhan maupun Kai terbelalak kaget. Dan dapat terlihat ada sedikit darah disudut bibir Luhan. Luhan menunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung! Bisa-bisanya kau masuk kesini tanpa permisi! Dikira ini rumahmu hah! Bisa-bisa kau dikira maling tau! Dimana harga dirimu Hyung! Cih! Lagipula ada apa pagi-pagi datang kesini?" bentak Sehun. Luhan mulai merasakan matanya memanas berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"A... Aku cuma mau pamit, hari ini aku akan kembali ke cina dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini, dan ada satu hal lagi yang mau aku katakan sebelum aku pergi, Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae Sehun!" ucap Luhan seraya memandang Sehun dan berbarengan dengan jatuhnya air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan. Ia segera berlari keluar dari rumah Sehun dan naik taksi dalam keadaan yang dapat kita ketahui, acak-acakkan, rapuh, dan terlihat sangat miris.

Sehun's house...

Sehun mematung memandangi kepergian Luhan. Tiba-tiba, Kai menepuk pundak Sehun, ia menyerahkan kaus Sehun dan berkata,

"Pakai kaus dan jaketmu, kejar Luhan Hyung sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya. Kesempatan hanya datang sekali. Jawab kata-katanya tadi. Dan jelaskan soal masalah tadi." Ucap Kai bijak.

"Gomawo, Hyung." Ucap Sehun seraya memeluk Kai, ia memakai kaus dan jaketnya, mengambil kunci mobil Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 berwarna biru dan top open door miliknya, ia segera mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi, satu tujuannya, Bandara Incheon.

Incheon's Airpot...

Sesampainya disana Sehun segera masuk ke salah satu gate untuk kepergian dan mencari-cari Luhan ditengah kerumunan orang. Namun hasilnya nihil, sampai tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan salah satu fansnya. Fansnya itu meminta tanda tangan Sehun, dan tiba-tiba ekor matanya meliaht siluet Hyung kesayangannya itu, ia pun berlari ketempat itu dan melihat Hyungnya berdiri mematung membelakanginya. Ia sudah hafal betul segala lekuk tubuh Luhan dari belakang maupun depan. Ia pun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Hyung Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae." Ucap Sehun.

"G... Gwaenchana." Ucap Luhan yang terkesan bergetar. Sehun pun membalikan tubuh Luhan untuk menghadapnya dan melihat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat sudut bibir Luhan yang berdarah akibat tamparannya tadi. Ia semakin merasa bersalah kepada Hyungnya itu. Sehun pun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya, dan ia berkata,

"Nado Hyung, Nado Saranghae!" ucap Sehun sebelum mengecup sebentar bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karena kata-kata ditambah tingkah Sehun.

"Se..Sehunnie.." ucap Luhan.

"Ne Hyung?" kata Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar?" tanya Luhan.

"Boongan Hyung.. Hehehe... Ya beneran lah." Ucap plus tawa Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun kesal.

"Te..Terus yang tadi?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Oh itu." Jawab Sehun.

'_Flashback'_

"_Sehun, ac rumahmu mati yah? Panas bro." Ucap Kai seraya mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya kearah wajahnya sebagai pengganti kipas._

"_Gak sih. Tapi biar zat CFC di bumi berkurang, jadi aku gak nyalain." Ucap Sehun._

"_Panas ini! Aku buka baju yah." Ucap Kai dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari Sehun. Sehun yang juga kepanasan ikut-ikutan buka baju._

"_Nah, tadi katanya Hyung mau bicara, mau bicara apa?" tanya Sehun._

"_Sehun, kasih tau aku cara dong, aku lagi berantem sama Dio Hyung." Ucap Kai lirih._

"_Loh kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung._

"_Kau kan tau aku ini anaknya populer, nah waktu itu ada yeoja yang nembak aku dan tiba-tiba si yeoja nyium pipi aku tepat pas Dio Hyung lewat situ. Terus aku harus gimana Sehun?" tanya Kai._

"_Hmm... Coba aja kamu beliin sesuatu yang bikin dia seneng, misalnya kalung couple gitu. Terus ntar kamu jelasin masalahnya. Aku yakin Dio Hyung pasti ngerti kok." Ucap Sehun bijak._

"_Gomawo Saeng!" ucap Kai seraya memeluk Sehun._

'_Flashback End'_

"Oooh... Begitu toh ceritanya." Kata Luhan sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Hyung." Panggil Sehun.

"Ne?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi kan?" tanya Sehun. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Saranghaeyo, Jeongmal Saranghae, Hannie." Ucap Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan.

"Nado. Nado Saranghae Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan seraya membalas pelukan Sehun.

END~


End file.
